guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mountain Troll
has anyone ever encountered a Necro or a Mesmer mountain troll? I was recently 55ing when my enchantments were all removed leaving me totally open to damage :Are you sure it wasn't an Arcavi who sneaked up on you from behind? Trolls are nothing else then warriors, exept for that one boss who is a ranger -Thomas 08:43, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Do they use a hammer AND an axe?? or does some use Disrupting Chop and others Mighty Blow? I wanna know what shield to take with me. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 03:07, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :They use both skills. 220.233.103.77 03:11, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::And they're trolls, they use their hands to attack (IIRC). --Rainith 11:20, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::I was under the impression that every beast-like monster has hands in the shape of an axe, sword, or hammer. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:28, 12 September 2006 (CDT) They're surprisingly easy to beat with a lvl 13 warrior/monk (1 on 1) Fire are they succpetable to fire damage :Do you mean they take more damage from fire than from other elements? Susceptible just means that they are affected by it, which every creature in the game (AFAIK) is affected by fire. --Rainith 20:31, 4 October 2006 (CDT) type of dmg? anyone know the type of dmg these trolls infect... slashing or blunt??? I would like some ppls experiences in farming these guys plz Good Builds? Often times I have tried to construct a good build for farming these guys using my w/mo. Is there a way to build almost a 55 warrior monk build? Or is there a special build anyone would recommend? thanks, Jadefire Nerfed? Was Troll farming outside droks nerfed? Whenever Im out theres always a Group of Avacari Right in front if the entrance >_> Now I am new to 55ing So I dont know all the "tricks". If there is anything to do about this please respond :) -Actually it has been like that for a while now. What I prefer to do is to run past them into the mouth of the cave. Only a few will continue to fallow and pick tose off, then you are ready to kill the trolls. Other than that there are no real ways around the Avacari. A couple of times I have used a partner and had them occupy the Avacari as I ran ahead,but usually people don't want to do that unless you share your loot :] So I hope this helps, but if it doesn't I'm sorry :[ The 55 solo monk, Well in hard mode, they use a healing signet now, as i edited on the page Captain Ryan Crowe 01:13, 20 April 2007 (CDT) I've found it possable to kill the Avacri with my 55 by putting in Healing breeze @ +8 and running mending, it gets ruff sometimes but as long as a Wise (Mes Avacri) doesnt sneak in you'll be ok. 5 May, 2007 12:45 Am (CDT) Nerfed For Real I've not played this for a while, but now all the trolls run away from me after they've taken a bit of damage. This is new, but it seems unplayable to me - is this correct? :This happened a while ago. All enemies do this.--Nog64Talk 15:58, 7 April 2007 (CDT) They went back to the dumb AI and they dont run as much- but seem to interupt your skills more. But are defently doable. 12:39 am centeral 5 May 2007 Kajun (Fe) Mountain Trolls have never been effectively nerfed. Even before the Hard Mode change which made them not kite as much, it was easy as hell to farm trolls outside Droks with a Trapper, Mist Form farmer, Gladiator's, SS...etc. (T/ ) 01:37, 4 May 2007 (CDT) I was farming and the trolls seemed to get knocked down by SoJ. Has this happened to anybody else? 22 May 2007~User:whyme12 :I think they've always been knockdownable. Why? --50x19px user:Zerris 21:12, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :They weren't last time I farmed them. 22 May 2007~User:whyme12 ::They are supposed to be knockdownable. That is a good thing too. Swift Thief 21:18, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :::I used to farm these guys all the time with no problem. Now they interrupt every skill with 100% accuracy, cant damage them at all. Whats going on? Hard Mode farming with a trapper I have been farming trolls for a long time, but now I`ve trying to farm them with my Oath shot trapper in HM. Healing sig keeps them alive enough to kill me though and I was thinking of bringing Cry of Frustration and maybe I`d be avle to interrupt more than one there with it. Do any of you guys think this possible? What other good farming builds for a Ranger in Hard mode are? :Try Primal Echoes + Quickening Zephyr and some other e-denial skill (fear me? lol) — Skuld 12:13, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :: its a signet .. lol--81.18.57.3 06:06, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :::Primal Echoes. --Fyren 06:08, 16 July 2007 (CDT) it doesn't stop them to use heal sig and energy isn't a problem 'cos they use adrenaline skills. :(late)COSTS is the keyword there, not lose.-- Giga†ħŕášħ 04:03, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Farming? Why were the trolls farmed? It seems they can't drop any greens or items with runes so surely there is better loot elewhere? Does the farming mainly rely on vendoring the equippable drops and the picking up the cash drops? :Easy 55ing if I remember correctly.--Alari 07:04, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::Easy powerleveling people, I leveled my monk to 20 from 11 farming trolls.. And they can drop good stuff. I got a max dmg 15^50 fellblade once, q9.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 08:44, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks! I've been 55ing the hydras outside of Augury Rock in hard mode since there are no avis to worry about and there are so many of them with no non hydra adds. How can I compare the profit potential of farming the trolls vs farming the hydras? :::Even more difficult to compare is the gypsie ettins in nabo I've been 55ing using a full group of henchies to quickly clear the mergoyles and avis between beetletun and the ettins and then flagging the henchies out of exp range for the ettin kills. I've gotten plenty of runes from the pauldrons so far but obviously the cash drops continue to get split so I lose that. Will the additional cash from soloing the trolls with no distant henchies to split cash with probably make the trolls more profitable in the long run despite the absent possibility of rune drops? ::::If you're farming ettins just enter nabo from north kryta province via seaboard. There's tons of avis along the way but you can usually sneak between the groups each time and only really have to worry about killing one or two groups of 3 imps early on. You should be able to 55 the imps if you keep healing breeze going during the entire fight. Using that approach you shouldn't need any henchies to reach the ettins so you can keep all that cash. Don't go back to town when you clear the ettins either. Instead head back to north kryta province to reset them and dont go back to town until your inventory is full.Morbid Mordecai 03:40, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Scales? Apparently on Scale, Trolls drop scales, is this true? --Helllbringer 19:49, 12 June 2008 (UTC)